1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to soil engineering and more specifically to retaining walls.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,129 issued May 26, 1987 to Babcock, et. al., discloses a precast concrete retaining wall system which utilizes rigid elements that interact with the surrounding soil to produce an active earth condition of "arching" and redistribution of stresses within the reinforced soil mass. Babcock et. al (129) is specifically incorporated herein by reference for all that it teaches. Although the configurations disclosed by the Babcock (129) are capable of providing high stable walls, the walls have closed concrete faces made of prestressed concrete panels which provide no area for landscaping or plantings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254 issued Sep. 27, 1977 to Meheen et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,711 issued Feb. 25, 1986 to Babcock et. al. disclose similar systems where the precast components are assembled in tiers which are offset horizontally from each other, i.e., setback in ascending tiers, which provides an area suitable for landscaping and planting. Meheen et. al. is specifically incorporated herein by reference for all that it teaches. One disadvantage of the Meheen et. al. configuration is that offsetting the tiers to provide the landscaping area requires considerable area or right-of-way, which in many cases is not available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,646 issued to Babcock et. al. discloses another retaining wall system for constructing high walls that employs soil arching in the same manner as the present invention. However, Babcock et. al. (4,655,646) also fails to provide for landscaping or planting on the face of the wall which may be desired for aesthetic purposes. Babcock et. al. (4,655,646) and Babcock et. al. (4,572,711) are also specifically incorporated herein for all that they teach.
Additionally, grade and alignment changes, i.e., elevations and angular changes can be difficult to construct with previous wall systems. For example, special tieback elements may be required in some previous wall systems to provide for grade and alignment changes.